Not Unwanted, Just Unexpected
by uncutetomboy
Summary: The Host Club finds out that one of their older members has a romance that the majority had been unaware of. Confusion, drama, and hilarity ensue as a result, as per normal in the Host Club at Ouran. Main pairing is MorixOC. Mentioned HoneyxOC in the past and KasanodaxOC in the present. Please R&R!


_ Authoress' Notes : I know, I know... I should finish my currently open story "Two Princes" before posting another, but as this is simply a one-shot I'm not that concerned about it, especially since some of the characters (glares at Leonardo) are fighting with me. Plus, three jobs takes up a tonne of my time. -_-'_

_ Anyway! This is a requested!Giftfic for the lovely randomlass. She wanted a story where the Host Club is surprised by their "Wild Host" having a Girlfriend, so I've been picking away at this whenever I got the chance. I hope you like it, Neko-chan! Happy Belated Birthday~! I would have baked you a cake, but Honey-kun would have eaten it, hah. ;-)_

_ I'm using characters from randomlass' story "Unwanted", which is a story that builds up a MorixOC romance, with side romances - including NekozawaxOC - so no one is left out. Oh, and before anyone says "You can't do a story with characters from another person's story!", I have been helping her with her stories (as she does with mine), and have her explicit permission to play with her characters, plots, stories, etc. As she does with mine. It's a satisfying partnership hidden by an amazing friendship with an amazing lady. Love you, Neko-chan~! _

_ As always, please read, review, and enjoy! _

_ Dedication : To Neko, one of the best friends, and sweetest people I've had the pleasure to know._

_ Summary : The Host Club finds out that one of their older members has a romance that the majority had been unaware of. Confusion, drama, and hilarity ensue as a result, as per normal in the Host Club at Ouran. Main pairing is MorixOC. Mentioned HoneyxOC in the past and KasanodaxOC in the present. _

_ Disclaimer (1) : Unfortunately, I don't own the characters within the amazing series Ouran High School Host Club; they're the creation of the ingenious (well, excepting pairing Haruhi with Tamaki... but let's not go there, lol) Bisco Hatori - I'm just borrowing them for the dual amusement, entertainment, and general intrigue of myself and my readers._

_ Disclaimer (2) : I don't own Honda Fumiko, either, she's the creation of the beautifully talented randomlass for her story "Unwanted" which I highly suggest you check out if you want to read a well-thought out story that's different from the usual Host Club romance story. I have partial ownership of Honda Yoshi. Neko-chan a.k.a. Kat and all that to me has given me blanket permission to play with, twist, and basically amuse myself with her storylines and characters whenever and however I please. Which I have to cackle at because it sounds dirty. XD_

Not Unwanted, Just... Unexpected :

"Mitsukuni? Takashi-kun, you in here?" Honda Yoshi called out prior to entering the dojo on the Morinozuka estate. She moved away from the entrance, barefoot, and towards the edge of the mats, bowing in reverence.

"Yoshi~!" Honey bowed quickly towards the front of the Dojo, before he bounded over from where he and his Cousin were sparring and planted a kiss on her cheek as he threw his arms around her affectionately, "What brings you by today?"

She laughed as she nearly toppled over from the force of his hug, "You asked me to come by, Mitsukuni, remember? Something about me helping you with a friend of Takashi-kun's?"

"Ritsu," Mori nodded, unsurprised his smaller but older Cousin forgot.

"Ritsu-chan, right!" Honey brightened as he remembered, "He should be here anytime, Yoshi."

"What, exactly, does your friend need my help with, Mitsukuni?" Yoshi was still confused, even as she tightened her ponytail absently.

"Ritsu-chan is going to have another English test soon and he needs to pass it because he won't be allowed to retake First Year again," Honey pouted sadly. He brightened suddenly, twirling around with the younger girl in his arms, "And Yoshi's really amazing with English and words~!"

Yoshi couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm, even as Mori snorted slightly, "Mitsukuni wanted a reason, Yoshi."

Yoshi grinned, pleased, "Aw, Mitsukuni, you can show me off any time, Koi." The two weren't dating anymore, but were still as close as they had been while dating - they decided being simply friends was best for them, despite their Mothers lamenting about how they were so good together.

"Morinozuka-niisan?" A rough, unfamiliar voice called out, preceding a tall, mean looking red headed man appearing in the dojo's entrance.

"Ritsu-chan! Yay, you're here~!" Honey cheered, bounding over with a bemused Yoshi being led behind him by the hand. "Yoshi, meet our friend, Kasanoda Ritsu-chan. Ritsu-chan, meet our Honda Yoshi. Yoshi's going to help you study for your English exam - she got First Place for her school's English Program."

Yoshi gave Kasanoda a once over, smiling warmly as she bowed, "Pleased to meet you, Kasanoda-san. Call me Yoshi, any friend of Mitsukuni and Takashi-kun is a friend of mine - Son of a Syndicate or not." She cackled at his look of surprise, inwardly smirking as he flinched at the sound, "I've known these two long enough that who they bring home doesn't surprise me anymore. Is my usual study room available, Takashi-kun?"

Mori nodded, giving her a grateful - albeit small - smile as he ruffled her hair affectionately, "Hn."

She pouted up at him, reminding him of Honey as she tugged her scrunchy out, undoing her ruined ponytail. She ran her hands through it several times, deciding to leave it down for the moment, "Nn, Takashi-kun~! Honestly, you're worse than Satoshi for messing my hair up!" She complained before she reached up and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before she did the same with Honey, "Come find us after - you know how studying makes me antsy. I'm going to want to spar after." She reached out, clasped Kasanoda's hand in hers and exited the Dojo, dragging the older student behind her, "Come on, Kasanoda-san. I want some cake after sparing, and the Chef only makes it at certain times."

Kasanoda could only manage a "Maa?" as he was forcefully led towards the Morinozuka estate by the brunette.

Honey turned and beamed at his Cousin, "You did good, Takashi; Yoshi will make a great friend for Ritsu-chan, and will teach him how to stand up to people."

"Ah," Mori shrugged sheepishly, hoping that the other Martial Artist was right. He trusted Yoshi and knew she'd keep quiet about anything she was told by the Syndicate's Son; she had kept some secrets of his own from Honey, even when she had been dating the blonde. She also kept his biggest secret from her own Cousin, Honda Fumiko.

(...)

Mori and Honey were Hosting when Honey's phone rang. "Yoshi?" Honey's baby brown eyes widened dramatically, as Yoshi hurriedly said something to him from the other end of the phone. "We're in the Music Room. I'm sure Takashi won't be mad at you, Yoshi - you didn't mean to let slip to Mimi-chan." He nodded, "Okay, and our friends will be able to meet you~; I think Haru-chan and Mimi-chan will become really good friends. See you soon!"

"Is everything with Yoshi-chan okay, Honey-kun?" A fellow Third Year student asked her favorite Host, concerned.

"Nuh-uh, but Takashi will fix it~!" Honey beamed sweetly.

"Is Yoshi-sama coming here, Honey-senpai?"

"Is it the same Yoshi-chan who danced with Nekozawa-kun during First Year?"

"I thought you two broke up, Honey-kun?"

Honey nodded, pouting a bit, "Yoshi and I decided we're better off as friends a few months ago, but we still go places a lot together, especially if Takashi doesn't want to go somewhere with me. Yoshi's really cute, so I'm happy we can still be friends, but I'm sad, too, because I miss her. She always tasted like chocolate~." He grinned innocently.

The other Hosts had paused in their conversations with their own clients, having heard the interest this "Yoshi" created; excluding Kyoya, who had no clients at the time, and Haruhi, who simply noticed her own clients were interested in the conversation. "Pardon me, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, but to whom are you referring to?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Our friend, Yoshi, and Takashi's Girlfriend, Mimi-chan, Kyo-chan!" Honey giggled cutely, causing many of the girls to swoon as flowers danced above his head.

"Mori-senpai -" Hikaru gaped.

"- has a -" Kaoru continued.

""- Girlfriend? Since when?"" They chorused, confused on how they had been unaware of the fact.

"Oka-san! How can our Neighbor have a Girlfriend, and Host?! It's not a gentlemanly thing to do!" Tamaki began running around, tugging his hair.

Haruhi quietly conversed with her clients, mildly curious as the Twins taunted Tamaki with anecdotes of how Tamaki made Mori into him - meaning playing with girls' hearts - and Kyoya rapidly typed on his computer, trying to find out more about his Senpai's mysterious Girlfriend. He was mildly irate with how he had been unaware of such an important fact; he hadn't even been aware Honey had had a Girlfriend.

Mori raised an eyebrow as he noticed Tamaki's imagination was running away from him, at the same time the noise level outside the doors exploded with Ouran students calling out varied greetings. "Mitsukuni," Mori nodded towards the doors as they opened to reveal two girls Haruhi's age wearing the female Higashi High School uniforms.

He grunted as the slightly shorter of the two, the brunette, barrelled into him, throwing her arms around him and crying out, "I'm soo~ sorry, Takashi-kun! Fumiko wouldn't drop the subject of you acting weird and I got frustrated, and -" She immediately snapped her mouth shut as he smoothed his hand down her loose hair with a "shh" sound. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes, "You're not mad?"

"Aa," he shook his head, smiling slightly as he lightly tugged some of her hair.

"Whew, I thought you'd be mad," the girl puffed out a breath before grinning up at him. "Did you know I love you?"

While Mori knew she meant in the familial sense, he couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks at her declaration and a cry of "Aww~!" rose from the gathered girls. "Same," he mumbled slightly, seeing Yoshi as a younger Sister. Honey giggled, having heard him; his Cousin blushed a bit more.

"Yoshi, can I talk to my B-Boyfriend privately," the girl with shoulder-length, curly black hair stammered slightly, avoiding looking at the other girls.

Haruhi blinked, recognizing both girls, "Fumiko-chan, Yoshi-san?"

The two turned at her voice, ""Haruhi-chan?!"" They stared for a moment before Haruhi found herself tackled by the brunette.

"I can't believe you ignore my calls, Haruhi-chan!" Yoshi pouted, as Haruhi half-heartedly attempted to disentangle from her.

"I'm sorry, Yoshi-chan, but I have to keep my marks up if I want to stay in Ouran," Haruhi explained.

"I wouldn't have minded studying with you," Yoshi pulled away, adopting a look of mock-hurt as both of the other Commoners stared at her with disbelieving, deadpan expressions. She crossed her arms, sticking her lower lip out petulantly, "Don't look at me like that, you two! I study, I just don't like spending all my time doing it, like you two do." When both simply raised eyebrows at her, she threw up her arms, "Fine, Fumiko wouldn't have minded studying with you. Happy?"

"Pardon me, but may I inquire whom you two Ladies are?" Kyoya stepped forward, his most charming smile on his face. "I am Ootori Kyoya, Vice President of the Host Club. Our other members are our President, Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi, and of course I assume you know Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai

"I'm Honda Yoshi - and it's Y-O-S-H-I, there is no E - and I've spent the better part of nearly six years around these two and their Brothers, so I take your Charm and raise you my Charisma," Yoshi responded without blinking an eye, grinning inwardly when the crowded room seemed to sigh in appreciation.

Shy with the attention on her, Fumiko blushed and added, "M-my name is Honda Fumiko, I'm Y-Yoshi's C-Cousin." She let out a squeak when she found herself cradled in Mori's arms as Tamaki rushed over to greet her with a shout of "So cute!". "Takashi-kun!"

"My Girlfriend," Mori stated simply, walking away with his confused and embarrassed Girlfriend in his arms to a private parlor off of the main suite, the guests of the Host Club watching raptly with hearts in most of their eyes.

"Yoshi's taken, too, Tama-chan!" Honey giggled as the Host Club President tried to clasp her hands, only for her to flip over him, much to a number of people's awe.

"But, Honey-senpai -" Hikaru began, tilting his head.

"- we thought you said -"

"- that you weren't dating her, anymore," Hikaru finished, as Kaoru had continued.

"I'm not, but Ritsu-chan might get mad if you hit on his Yoshi," Honey beamed sweetly.

"She's dating Kasanoda-kun?!" Tamaki shrieked, stumbling backwards.

""How did Bossanova-kun get a model for his Girlfriend?"" The Twins chorused, ""Let alone, our Oka-san's favorite?""

"A model?" Kyoya blinked and his mouth tightened slightly, his only allowances for the surprise and distaste he felt that this Commoner was such a mystery to him.

"His name is Kasanoda Ritsu - use it, otherwise, I can show you exactly what happens to people who irritate me," she narrowed her eyes at the Twins as she growled this, who nodded quickly and backed up slightly at the dark glint in her blue eyes. "I model occasionally for Yuzuha-chama," Yoshi shrugged before grinning, "Your mom is awesome. She said that you two occasionally spy on the models coming and going from the mansion, even though most of us never saw you. There's a rumor going around that she's going to use you two as male models for different shoots soon. Mitsukuni, what is taking those two so long?" She asked, just as the couple returned from the private parlor.

"Yay, Takashi~!" Honey cheered happily, seeing the ring Yoshi had helped Mori pick out on Fumiko's ring finger. He and Yoshi tackled their respective Cousins with hugs and their congratulations. Yoshi was glad that her accidental slip that Mori had been considering marriage hadn't ruined things between the two.

"Are you getting married, Mori-senpai?"

"She's so adorable, Mori-kun!"

"I wish I could have seen the proposal!"

"Me, too. I bet it was short and sweet - Mori-kun doesn't waste words!"

The room suddenly exploded with sound as the Ouran students began to chat and gossip before Kyoya got control of them and wished them all a good day before he and Haruhi - the only two not badgering Mori and his newly blushing fiance - escorted them to the door, lamenting the Club's closure for the day. "I can't believe that you're engaged before me, Fumiko - you always said love was Unwanted," Yoshi teased loudly.

"Heartache, yes. Love? No. Not Unwanted, just... Unexpected," Fumiko smiled sweetly up at Mori as he bent and kissed her on the top of her head; she blushed cutely at this action, causing the Hitachiins, Honey, and Yoshi to coo at her.

Tamaki's head nearly exploded with the steam coming out of his ears with the effort it took to restrain himself, "So... **CUTE!"**

"This is going to cost us for shutting down the Club early. Unfortunately, Haruhi, I have to add it to your debt," Kyoya closed the doors before he jotted something down in his ever-present notebook.

"Senpai! I didn't do anything, how can that add to my debt?" Haruhi sighed, frowning slightly.

"You have history with the Hondas, and - as they are inadvertently the reason we shut down - therefore must assist with the cost. Not even I am shrewd enough to irritate Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai by making either pay any cost," he replied simply, snapping his notebook closed.

She really shouldn't be surprised by her former classmates accidentally and unknowingly adding to her debt; Kyoya added to it for every little thing he could, so it was hardly Unexpected.

))))))

_Authoress' Notes : Welp, there you have it, Folks! A new story, and one for one of my favorite Animes. ; - ) I know it's not totally IC, but it's not very OOC, either. I hope everyone - especially you, Neko-chan! (points to reading randomlass) - enjoyed this little diddy, because I enjoyed writing it, despite the characters fighting me. Tamaki, in particular, wanted more focus on him. The first half was to set up the second half; the secret Yoshi had kept from her Cousin was Mori having taken her ring shopping to find a ring for him to propose to Fumiko with. If I get enough requests for it, I may add a little one-shot about their shopping experience. Who knows? :D At any rate, I'd love to know your thoughts on this!_

_ Happy Belated Birthday, Neko-chan! I hope you like this little "gift". Love you~! (sends huggles)_

_ As always, please read, review, and enjoy; also, if there's any particular plot you'd like to see for a one-shot with Fumiko or Yoshi, feel free to contact myself or randomlass. _

_ Please, Read and Review; the more reviews and opinions a Writer gets, the faster and more they're spurred to write! I - as always - accept all reviews (except ones with swearing as the Default Profanity Filter is active) : Comment, Compliment, Constructive Criticism and Red-hot Flames~! : 3_

_ Your Hostess for this journey,_

_ Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
